Selimut
by Fuu Yuu
Summary: Hanya dengan selembar selimut, Rivaille menyadari bahwa selain polos Eren juga ternyata sangat tidak peka dengan orang di sekitarnya. err... mungkin. EreRi/RivaEre. warning inside!


**Selimut**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, (maybe) Humor

**Rating : **T

**Warning : **OOC, Sho-ai, typo(s), alur kecepetan, plot gaje

.

.

.

"ARGHH! CUKUP!"

Sebuah teriakan kolosal menggema di sebuah ruangan minimalis. Teriakan yang mengudara tersebut mampu menarik perhatian sepasang manik gelap yang berkilat sesaat.

Sambil memperhatikan objek dari sumber teriakan tersebut, sang empunya manik gelap perlahan-lahan menyesap teh hangatnya sembari merapatkan dirinya pada selimut tebal yang mendekapnya erat.

Eren Jaegar, ditugaskan oleh atasannya – Rivaille – untuk memeriksa data-data serta laporan dari bawahan sang _Corporal _. Eren sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa seorang _Lance Corporal _dari _scouting Legion _– yang dia pikir hanya bertugas memerintah dan membunuh titan – memiliki tugas lain yang melibatkan kertas serta pena. _Well_, maklumlah, Eren tak terlalu mengerti tugas-tugas seorang atasan.

_Tunggu, kalau Eren tak mengerti tugas-tugas seperti itu, mengapa Rivaille memintanya – lebih-lebih Eren mau melaksanakan – tugas tersebut?_

Yang pasti, karena perintah itulah Eren terpaksa harus begadang semalam suntuk untuk mencatat ini-itu di ruangan pribadi milik Rivaille.

Sekali lagi, di ruangan pribadi milik Rivaille.

Ruangan Rivaille terbilang simpel. Hanya ada ranjang, lemari pakaian, serta meja kerja. Ah, salah. Yang tadi itu definisi kamar Eren. Khusus di kamar sang _Lance Corporal _ terdapat bonus rak yang penuh dengan alat-alat kebersihan – sabun, detergent, sapu, pel, dkk –, pot-pot tanaman, sofa mewah, serta meja kaca sebagai pelengkap.

Wow.

Saat Eren serta rekan-rekan Rivaille bertanya 'mengapa' perihal 'bonus' di ruangan rivaille, manusia kelas 1,6 meter tersebut menjawab,

"_Sia-sia saja jika kalian diberi properti tambahan seperti itu. Ujung-ujungnya barang-barang tersebut tak terurus apalagi rajin di bersihkan oleh kalian," _diucapkannya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kemoceng coklat kesayangannya sehingga pihak yang menanyakan hanya dapat saling melempar pandang, kecuali Auruo yang mentap Rivaille dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

Kembali ke inti cerita.

Eren membalikan kepalanya ke belakang untuk sekedar menatap tajam pemandangan sesosok makhluk lain di ruangan itu, Rivaille.

Rivaille – yang ketika itu sedang duduk di sofa mewahnya dengan selimut di bahu dan di temani secangkir teh hangat yang ia teguk 30 detik sekali – hanya membalas pandangan manik emerald Eren dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Namun, akhirnya Rivaille menghela nafas seraya meletakan cangkir tehnya ke tatakan.

"Eren, bukankah aku memerintahkanmu untuk memeriksa laporan? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apakah ada aura tampan di sekitarku?" tanya sang _Corporal_, narsis.

"Tidak," jawab Eren, tegas dan buru-buru. "Tapi, TAHUKAH ANDA INI JAM BERAPA!? SAYA SUDAH MEMERIKSA ENTAH-APA-INI SEJAK 7 JAM YANG LALU! MANA DI LUAR SEDANG HUJAN LAGI!"

JEGERRR!

Sesudah kata terakhir selesai Eren ucapkan, kilat dengan cepat menyambar sebuah pohon cemara di dekat bangunan markas anggota _Scouting legion _saat itu. _Timing _yang pas.

Mengabaikan kalimat protes terakhir yang kelewat tidak nyambung, mata Rivaille yang awalnya tertuju pada Eren kini mengalihkan objek pandangannya ke jendela tanpa gorden yang menampakan gambar nyata di mana sebuah pohon cemara yang hangus – hampir tak terbentuk – serta rintik-rintik air hujan yang berlarian menuju permukaan bumi dengan ganasnya.

'_Teriakan titan dapat menyebabkan kilat menyambar dari langit ketika sedang hujan deras dan _setting_ waktu pada malam hari._' Catat Rivaille – agak ngawur – dalam hati.

Setelah muak menatap pohon arang di balik jendela, iris sewana langit malam Rivaille kemudian menatap jam dinding yang setia menempel di atas meja kerjanya. Pukul 2 kurang 9 menit dini hari.

"Hmm, sudah larut 'toh," gumam Rivaille, tak sadar waktu. "Eren, harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau begadang untuk menemanimu saat ini."

"Berat rasanya untuk berterima kasih pada orang yang sama dengan yang membuatku begadang saat ini," jawab Eren tak sayang nyawa.

' – _lagipula gak ada gunanya juga kau nemenin tapi gak nolongin, cebol.' _Tambah Eren dalam hati.

Kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Rivaille pada akhirnya merasa sedikit bersalah juga. Sedikiiiiiiit sekali. Diapun melepas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, berdiri, dan mengajak sepasang kaki indahnya menuju pintu kamar.

Sebelum sebongkah kayu bergagang itu di buka Rivaille, dia membalikan kepalanya – menatap Eren dengan pandangan daramatis yang oh-lebay-sekali –, kemudian berkata,

"Akan aku buatkan kau kopi. Jadi tetap disini," ucapnya dengan nada serius, disusul dengan debaman pintu yang di tutup.

Eren _Speechless_.

.

.

Sebenarnya perjalanan menuju dapur – yang dilanjutkan dengan adegan menyeduh kopi – tak akan memakan waktu lama bagi rivaille. Namun karena berbagai macam aksi sabotase yang di lakukan rekan-rekannya (Hanji yang datang ke markas dengan _boots _penuh lumpur, Auruo yang menawarkannya cairan putih yang dia sebut susu–Katanya 'sih dapat menambah tinggi badan, tapi ego setinggi titan kolosal milik Rivaille menolaknya–, serta Petra yang kepergok sedang membaca doujinshi yang Rivaille kategorikan tidak halal lantaran buku tersebut penuh dengan gambar adegan super intim antara dua pria berparas rupawan) membuat kegiatan yang seharusnya berlangsung selama 5 menit menjadi 4 kali lebih lama.

Setelah mengancam akan membakar buku nista milik Petra dengan cairan pemutih baju, Rivaille kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan pribadinya di lantai dua.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangannya, tanpa banyak pikir, Rivaille membuka pintu ruangannya sambil mengucapkan salam,

"Assalamu'alaikum~"

Tanpa kita ketahui ternyata Rivaille itu adalah pria alim.

Salam suci dari Rivaille tak dapat balasan. Sambil mengingat-ingat agar Eren segera di masukan ke pesantren kilat, Rivaille melayangkan pandangannya menuju sosok Eren di meja kerjanya. Namun, nihil. Eren tak ada di tempat seharusnya.

Rivaille panik dengan wajah datarnya. Di bolak-balikan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan layaknya anak dugem demi menemukan seonggok pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan iris lumut yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan belo.

Daaaaaannn, _bingo_! Rivaille menemukanya! Menemukan sosok Eren yang terbaring di sofa mewahnya dengan selimut tebal kesayangan Rivaille yang menutupi ¾ tubuhnya.

Diulangi. DENGAN SELIMUT TEBAL KESAYANGAN RIVAILLE YANG MENUTUPI ¾ TUBUHNYA.

JEGEERRR!

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, kilat kembali menyambar pohon cemara yang sudah hangus tadi.

… demi alis Irvin, itu adalah selimut yang paling di sayangi Rivaille.

Selimut warisan papa dan mama-nya yang entah ada atau tiada.

Selimut yang dia _bleaching _3 kali sehari, dijemur di bawah sinar _ultra Violet_, dan di cek kembali di mesin pendeteksi kuman dan bakteri…..

… DAN SEKARANG TERCEMAR BAKTERI, KUMAN, DAN BAU SI DONGO EREN JAEGAR.

'… –_tunggu, memang apa yang salah dengan bau Eren_?' batin Rivaille pada dirinya sendiri.

Rivaille – yang sedari tadi berada di ambang pintu – perlahan masuk dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu dengan sebelah kakinya. Didekatinya Eren yang masih bermimpi di sofa sambil berusaha agar langkah kakinya tidak bersuara. Ketika sudah sampai di sisi sofa, Rivaille meletakan baki yang berisi secangkir kopi hitam di meja depan sofa. Matanya kembali menatap objek tujuannya; Eren dan selimutnya.

Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, Rivaille mendekatkan wajah gantengnya ke wajah Eren. Perlahan, semakin dekat, sedikit lagi, dan…

Tunggu, sebelum kalian berpikir akan terjadi adegan cium di bibir antara Rivaille dan Eren-molor-mode, hapuslah pemikiran tersebut. Karena adegan ciuman diantara mereka tak akan pernah terjadi, _mungkin_.

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren hanya untuk sekerdar merasakan aroma yang melekat pada bocah setengah titan itu. Dan aroma Eren itu seperti…

… bau amis ikan asin yang dijemur di desa kumuh di pinggir sungai.

_Sialan kau, Eren._

Terhitung satu jam dua puluh tiga menit sebelas detik bagi Rivaille untuk mengheningkan cipta sambil menatap iba mendiang selimutnya tersayang.

Wajah terlelap pemuda polos-namun-banyak-dosa milik Eren nampak damai terbuai mimpi. Wajah itulah yang mengalihkan perhatian Rivaille dari selimutnya. Wajah yang awalnya membuat Rivaille jengkel, tiba-tiba saja meluluhkan hati sang _Lance Corporal_ dengan ekspresi imut yang melekat pada si pemuda _brunette._

Yap. Imut, manis, dan menggemaskan.

Sampai-sampai Rivaille ingin mencubit pipi Eren dengan _Vacuum cleaner._

Pertahanan super _Wall Maria _yang menjaga ego Rivaille runtuh sudah. Keinginan untuk mengelus – lebih-lebih mencubit pipi Eren dengan _vacuum cleaner_, tak bisa lagi Rivaille tahan.

Perlahan tangan pria bertinggi badan unik itu terangkat, membawanya ke depan wajah Eren, kemudian memberi jeda beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Rivaille sukses mengelus pipi Eren – lupakan _vacuum cleaner_, karena pada abad itu penciptanya belum dilahirkan.

Pipi yang awalnya Rivaille pikir kasar serta dipenuhi dengan bakteri , ternyata sangat lembut dan terasa kenyal begitu jari-jari Rivaille _jumping_ disana. Perlahan-lahan terukir seulas senyuman tipis di wajah _emo_ Rivaille. Bahkan terlalu tipis untuk disebut senyuman.

_Too bad_. Perlakuan Rivaille membuat sang empunya pipi menautkan alisnya kemudian menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, tanda bahwa Eren tak lama lagi akan terbangun.

Dan entah apa yang terlintas dikepalanya ketika melihat Eren mulai bergerak-gerak, Rivaille seketika saja berlari menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring dengan posisi menggulung badan menghadap tembok atau tepatnya memunggungi sofa dimana Eren berada.

Beberapa detik setelah Rivaille menggulung badannya, Eren terbangun dari tidurnya dan bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya,

JEGERRR!

Kilat kembali menyambar, hanya sekedar untuk menampakan efek dramatis dari kebangkitan Eren.

Eren hanya duduk mematung. Bukan berarti dia tiba-tiba saja jantungan ketika mendengar suara kilat, namun Eren hanya sedang menunggu otaknya yang belum _connect _pasca dia bangun tadi. Dan untuk _connect_, otak Eren harus _loading_ selama 15 menit.

_Please wait a moment.._.

Sang _Lance Corporal _– yang sejak tadi masih dalam posisi gadis ABG yang sedang galau menunggu telepon dari kekasihnya hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan '_bobo yang nyenyak ya, bebeb~_' – risih dengan kelemotan otak batu Eren. Udara dingin yang berhembus tanpa sopan santun membuat bahu Rivaille bergidik sesaat dan mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan mantra '_balikin selimutnya, Eren~ balikin~'_.

Setelah otak Eren _connect _dengan 'Wi-fi' di sekitarnya, dia pun teringat dengan berbagai macam kejadian _absurd _yang membuatnya sekarang menetap di ruangan sang _Corporal_. Malam hari, perintah tiba-tiba, kertas, huruf, angka, rumus kimia–Eren juga tak mengerti mengapa ada rumus kimia–, teriakan kolosal, kilat menyambar,pukul 2 kurang 9 menit dini hari, Rivaille pergi untuk membuatkan Eren kopi, _speechless_, selimut tebal, ketiduran, dan tamat.

"…"

Eren _speechless _lagi.

Setelah menyimpulkan segala kejadian tadi dengan 'masa bodo', Eren kemudian menyapukan pandangannya pada ruangan Si cebol Rivaille, hingga akhirnya matanya terhenti pada sosok pendek Rivaille yang sedang menggulung diri di ranjangnya.

Beberapa saat Eren cengo melihat posisi tidur Rivaille yang – sangat – tidak cocok dengan imej jaimnya. Namun, Eren – entah mengapa – mengalihkan pandanggannya ke lain arah.

Menyadari ada secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang, Eren pun mengambilnya, lalu meneguk cairan hitam tersebut – tanpa memedulikan lidahnya yang mulai bengkak karena air kopinya masih terlalu panas.

Di sudut lain ruangan – tepatnya di tempat tidur Rivaille – seorang pria ganteng dengan (tidak) sabar menunggu selimutnya. Namun, naas. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi penyelamatnya dari suhu dingin yang ekstrim, tak peka sama sekali. Dan mungkin Eren lebih-lebih tak peduli dengan nasib tragis yang sedang Rivaille jalani.

Ingin sekali Rivaille menangis sesengukan saat itu. Namun, bermimpilah. Rivaille bersumpah – walaupun seluruh umat manusia, kecuali dia, berubah menjadi titan pemakan manusia dan tak ada satu tembok pun yang dapat menyembunyikan dirinya – dia tak akan pernah menangis. Karena satu hal yang pasti, Rivaille masih setia mencintai imejnya.

Oh, Rivaille~ Oh, Rivaille~

Impianmu untuk menjadi gadis telenovela yang tertidur dan di selimuti oleh sang pujaan hati –dengan bonus kecupan di kening, sirnah sudah. Karena 'pujaan hati'mu sekarang ini lebih tertarik pada novel dewasa yang kau sembunyikan di bawah sofa.

Karena dongkol dan lelah akan ketidakpekaan Eren terhadap orang di sekitarnya, Rivaille pun terlelap bersama mimpinya – tentang Eren yang di BDSM oleh Rivaille di sebuah penjara bawah tanah di negeri Jerman sana.

.

.

.

Hangat sinar matahari perlahan merambati tubuh pendek seorang pria berdarah Perancis. Kehangatan yang nyaman namun juga dapat membangkitkan semangat, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Ralat.

Terbangun dari tidur kurang nyenyaknya.

Berterima kasihlah pada seorang pemuda Jerman yang berotak lebih bocah daripada seorang bocah sesungguhnya.

Rivaille bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Pupilnya yang kecil melihat sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati beberapa perbedaan dari saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya.

Tumpukan kertas laporan menjadi lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, secangkir kopi – yang tadinya berada di atas meja kaca – musnah sudah, dan di atas sofa… hanya terdapat selembar selimut yang dilipat dengan rapi.

Tak ada Eren disana.

'Tok tok tok'

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan sang _Corporal _ yang sedang termenung. Ah… hari sudah pagi. Seharusnya Rivaille sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragam _Scouting Legion_-nya dan keluar untuk memerintah dan mengurus ini-itu.

'Tok tok tok'

"_Corporal_, ini aku Eren. Apakah anda sudah bangun?"

"…"

_Eren._

Rivaille agak bingung harus bertindak apa. Satu sisi hatinya berbisik kepada Rivaille agar dia menghukum Eren seberat-beratnya. Tetapi, sisi lain menyarankan Rivaille untuk memaafkan Eren, karena kejadian dini hari tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah Eren. Toh, untuk apa juga Rivaille pura-pura tertidur?

'tok tok tok'

Yah… Rivaille sendiri – dengan berat hati – jujur bahwa dia hanya ingin Eren bertingkah atau setidaknya memberi gestur yang menandakan bahwa dia menyayangi Rivaille.

"_Corporal _Rivaille?"

Sebenarnya, Rivaille menyayangi Eren. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh pada dirinya. Dan, yang pasti, dia ingin rasa sayangnya di balas oleh Eren. Rivaille terpaksa harus menunggu balasanya, karena dirinya merasa tak mampu untuk memulai.

Konyol, memang.

.

'klek'

_Dia datang.._

"Ah, _Corporal_? Anda sudah bangun ternyata. Em- maaf karena aku tiba-tiba saja masuk, karena aku kira anda masih tertidur dan aku bermaksud untuk membangunkan anda."

_Pergi.._

"Oh, ya. Laporan-laporan sudah aku periksa semua dan data-datanya sudah beres."

_Diamlah, dan pergi!_

"_corp-Corporal_?"

'tap tap tap'

Eren melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju tempat Rivaille berada. Mimik khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa Eren sadari, pergerakannya itu membuat Rivaille – yang jadi objek tujuannya – panik seketika.

_Tidak.._

'tap tap'

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan lambat. Lebih lambat berkali-kali lipat dari seharusnya. Suatu _timing _yang salah. Rivaille untuk pertama kalinya takut dengan yang namanya kenyataan.

_Tidak, jangan. Jangan mendekat…_

'tap'

"Apakah anda masih marah dengan kejadian dini hari tadi?"

…

"… huh?"

"Ah! Ternyata benar, ya? Maaf karena sudah berteriak pada anda dan membuat anda harus membuat kopi untuk ku.."

"…"

"E-eh, anu, dan err… maaf telah memakai selimut anda dan membiarkan _Corporal_ kedinginan–"

"– kenapa?"

Jeda panjang. Rivaille memandang Eren dengan ekspresi datar namun matanya terlihat seperti berusaha mencari kepastian. Kesalahpahaman, Rivaille yakin itu.

Eren sendiri terlihat mencuri-curi pandang, namun berkali-kali wajahnya memandang ke sisi kanan – berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Rivaille.

Namun Eren tak bisa menolak tatapan iris gelap Rivaille.

"Ini sebenarnya agak memalukan,_ corporal_. Baiklah, a-aku sebenarnya ingin menyelimuti anda. _Ingiiiiin_ sekali. Namun, aku takut anda tidak suka memakai selimut yang bekas kupakai. Maksud lain aku datang kesini juga untuk mengambil selimut itu dan mencucinya. Yah… sebisa mungkin 'sih sebelum _Corporal _bangun."

Hening kembali menyapa. Ingin sekali Eren untuk melihat reaksi dari Rivaille. Namun percuma, Rivaille hanya terdiam sembari menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Padahal Eren sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin menjelaskan kejadian dini hari tadi tanpa mengusik perasaan Rivaille. Eren hanya berharap Rivaille mau memaafkannya dan–

"Eren.."

"Y-ya?"

…

"Peluk aku."

…

Hening.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, Peluk aku!"

"T-tidak, bukan itu. Maksudku kenapa tiba-tiba?"

… _shit._

"katakan, Eren. Apakah kau menyayangiku?"

'blush'

"E-eh? Eh? Ehhhhhhhh?!"

"Jangan jawab aku dengan 'eh', Eren!"

"Te-TENTU SAJA AKU SUKA _CORPORAL_! Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai _Corporal _bahkan sebelum kita saling kenal. Saat itu aku melihatmu diantara para anggota _Scouting Legion _yang akan melakukan misi diluar dinding. Dan–"

" – Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ck, itu menjijikan, Eren." Interupsi Rivaille cepat-cepat sambil menatap Eren dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Eeehhhh!? Kau jahat, _Corporal_!"

Wajah Eren terlihat kacau, nampak jelas bahwa dia kebingungan dengan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya. Namun, melihat Rivaille yang tampak agak meremehkannya, Eren memantapkan dirinya untuk bersikap tegas dan meyakinkan Rivaille bahwa dia–

" – serius, _Corporal_. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Kalimat terakhir yang Eren ucapkan terasa menarik Rivaille ke pintu gerbang masuk surga.

Rivaille tau, saat ini Eren benar-benar serius.

Eren itu polos.

Terkadang kurang peka dengan keadaan sekitar.

Eren itu… selalu jujur pada dirinya sendiri maupun pada orang lain. _Point _inilah yang menjadi keunggulan seorang Eren Jaegar. Rivaille suka itu.

.

Dan Rivaille percaya itu.

"Dan serius, Eren. Aku sudah tau dan aku percaya bahwa kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

.

"Eh?"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau memelukku, Eren?"

Rivaille tersenyum.

Eren tak dapat menahan lagi rona merah di wajah dan telinganya. Pemandangan Rivaille yang terus memasang senyum kepadanya membuat Eren malu, canggung, dan merasa sedikit… 'tergiur'? – dengan Rivaille yang tiba-tiba saja sangat _seductive._

Sebelum Eren sempat mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Rivaille, sepasang tangan lain telah lebih dulu memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik Eren hingga jatuh menimpa Rivaille di atas tempat tidur.

Awalnya Eren merasa kaku untuk memeluk balik Rivaille, namun akhirnya dia mencoba melingkarkan tangannya di bahu kecil Rivaille sedangkan Rivaille menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eren. Entah mengapa posisi mereka tersebut dapat menyamankan diri masing-masing. Rivaille bahkan tak peduli walau dia harus mati karena sesak tertindih tubuh Eren.

Sungguh, dia tak peduli.

.

"_Corporal.._"

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Rivaille."

"Baiklah. ri-Rivaille?"

"Ya, Eren?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Heh, aku tidak."

"!? Ap–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren…"

.

.

.

**Omake**

Sudah bermenit-menit lamanya mereka mempertahankan pelukan pertama mereka. Mereka masih saling berbagi rasa hangat, nyaman, dan aman dalam pelukan masing-masing. Tak peduli, seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Seolah-olah salah satu dari mereka akan menghilang begitu pelukan tersebut terlepas.

Tapi, tentu saja – bagaimana pun juga – pelukan itu harus berakhir.

Rivaille-lah yang menakhirinya. Didorongnya pelan serta lembut – tanpa pemaksaan – dada bidang milik Eren. Eren yang masih ingin memeluk Rivaille, agak kecewa dengan keputusan pria Perancis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya – ya, tanpa perlu di lontarkan dengan kata-kata, Eren tau bahwa Rivaille sudah menerimanya sebagai pendamping hidup. Namun, setelah berpikir bahwa mungkin Rivaille kesusahan bernafas karena Eren menindihnya, akhirnya dia bangkit agar dapat memberi jarak dengan Rivaille.

"Eren.."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…"

"Apa?! Tapi, Rivaille, kalau kau mau melakukan 'itu'–"

" –Mandi, Eren. Baumu seperti ikan asin."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren _speechless_.

.

.

Pagi yang di awali dengan resminya Eren dan Rivaille menjadi sepasang kekasih, kini dijalini dengan Eren yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi semenjak 3 jam yang lalu, Rivaille yang menghabiskan stok sabun dan pemutih baju hanya untuk membersihkan selembar selimut, dan Petra yang bersorak kegirangan karena koleksi doujin-nya tidak jadi 'dibakar' oleh Rivaille.

.

**-Fin-**

.

Saya hanya newbie yang nekat bikin fanfic dan nge-post-in di website mendewa ini. Jadi harap maklum *bow*.

Dan saya butuuhhh banget kritik, saran, dan komen berupa review agar saya bisa tau kemampuan nulis saya itu udah nyampe mana. Sumpah, ini fanfic pertama buatan saya.

Jadi, review please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
